criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Ancient Death
'An Ancient Death '''is a case featured in [https://criminal-case-official-fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/User:K7U4i2X ''Criminal Case] Through Time and Space as a first case of the season, also the first one to take place in Ancient Times period. Plot Detective Shawn Rose greeted the player at the police precinct in year 2029, where he explained that he works for P.A.R.A.D.O.X, an organization that is protecting the timeline. Shawn decided to introduce the player to other members, but they recieved a call for help from beat cop Russell Lindstrom who was sent in Ancient Egypt to patrol. Disguised as Queen Cleopatra's guards, duo got into the time machine and travelled to ancient Egypt, 47 BCE, where they found Russell tied up and brutually stabbed to death while wearing his actual outfit, meaning that someone discovered that he is from future. The body was sent to coroner Damian Sheppard, who confirmed that Russell died after being knocked out and stabbed around 20 times. The duo interrogated Queen's guard Nasup, Queen Cleopatra herself and Cleopatra's slave Amina. Before they could continue their investigation, they heard someone yelling Russell's name. It was revealed to be Roman General Mark Antony who was trying to find Russell for harrassing one of his female friends. Due to Russell being Queen's guard in disguise, team investigated Cleopatra's bedroom where they suspected roman lady and Antony's wife Fulvia before heading back to the first crime scene where they. After that they interrogated Cleopatra again who said that Russell was kind attractive to her, and slave Amina who gifted Russell her necklace. As the duo was heading back to the time travelling machine, historian Nives Blake informed them that Cleopatra is trying to find the killer herself and that she will throw every suspicious person into the crocodile pit. Duo convinced Cleopatra that they will find Russell's killer and that they will be brought to her. After Cleopatra has left, team investigated Pyramide entrance where they found Mark Antony's threat to Russell, telling him to stay away from his wife or he will strangle him with his own hands. Team also interrogated Fulvia who found Russell pretty creepy after he stalked her few days ago, and queen's guard Nasup, who was jelaous because Russell took his place as Queen's most trusted guard. After finding all evidence, team arrested slave Amina for murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Amina said that she overheard Russell talking with someone about time traveling machine. Curious, she followed him and discovered that Russell was a time traveler. When she asked him if he could take her far away from Cleopatra because she couldn't stand being starved and abused by her, Russell said that he doesn't know what is she talking about, claiming that he is not a time traveler. Angry at him for lying her, she knocked him out, tied him up and stabbed him multiple times. She decided not to tell anyone about her discovery because she planned to escape from Cleopatra all by herself. Since Amina knows about time traveling, team decided that she should serve her sentence in 2029. After showing her to Cleopatra, who told the team to kill Amina with poisonos snakes, team teleported Amina to 2029 where she got sentenced to 20 years in prison. After returning to the precinct, chief Morgan Rivera ordered the team to find a new slave for Cleopatra, since Amina was the one who saved Cleopatra's life after a snake tried to bite her while she was sleeping. Team investigated Pyramide Entrence where they found a diary of a local girl named Nebet who's dream was to serve Cleopatra. After talking with Nebet, team brought her to palace where she could serve her. Meanwhile, Queen's guard Nasup wanted to talk with the player after Cleopatra's jewerly and clothing has been stolen. He wanted them to help him find it because Cleopatra is going to freak out if she discovers it. Team searched her bedroom and found a tracking device from 2029. After tech expert Brent Armstrong analyzed it, he said that it was placed on Cleopatra by somebody from the future, but Cleopatra probably found it and broke it. Team went to speak with Cleopatra who said that strange object was stuck on her dress after she was passing by Palace Entrance. Team investigated the palace entrance only to find a torn paper written in Latin. After putting it back together, Shawn told the player that message said Ruby, remember our plan. After you change into Cleopatra, meet me at the Greece. Team showed this to chief, who said that this Ruby is trying to take Cleopatra's place for some reason. After all these events, team decided to head to Greece in order to stop Ruby from causing any damage to the history... Summary Victim: * Russell Lindstrom (found tied up and stabbed multiple times in Ancient Egypt) Murder Weapon: * Dagger Killer: * Amina Suspects NasupTTASC1.png|Nasup CleopatraTTASC1.png|Cleopatra AminaTTASC1.png|Amina MAntonyTTASC1.png|Mark Antony FulviaTTASC1.png|Fulvia Quasi-suspect(s) NebetTTASC1.png|Nebet Killer's Profile * The killer knows how to fight. * The killer reads hieroglyphs. * The killer has contact with black cats. * The killer is female. * The killer weighs less than 140 lbs. Crime Scenes